A Yu Gi Oh Christmas Carol
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: What happens when Kaiba doesn't have faith in the holidays after all. Yami, along side with his friend Joey, tells the story.
1. Intros

~*Intros*~

A.N: Has anyone watched "A Muppet Christmas Carol"? Some parts of this story came from that movie

            It was a rather cold and crisp morning in Domino City. Many packed into the mall to buy clothes, jewelry that was half the price of the original, electronics, and what not. Most of the stores have been crammed with customers as they were buying presents for the holidays. 

            "Christmas CD's." a tall blonde hair waved out a CD to those who passed by their booth. "Christmas CD's for sale."

            "We also give out red and green apples for free when you buy a CD." A shorter boy who seemed older than the first blonde, with blonde, black and red hair called out, sitting on the small booth that he and his friend built right by the stage center of the mall.

            "The apples are good you know." The tall blonde boy took a bite of the green apple. "Trust me."

            "You're not supposed to be eating those Joey!" The other one looked up at Joey.

            Joey glanced down at his friend. "Hey, I'm creating some business Yami. Give me a break."

            "Yeah but by the time we actually sell a CD, all the apples are gone." Yami crossed his arms over his chest.

            "Psst…check it out." Joey pointed to the readers who are reading this story. 

            Yami looked to where Joey is pointing, smiling nervously before waving. "Oh hello. I am here to tell you a story."

            "And I am here for the food." Joey grinned, tossing the last of the green apple away and grabbing a red one.

            Yami looked at his friend strangely. "Hmph. My name is Charles Dickens."

            "And my name is Joey Wheeler," he turned to Yami, giving him a weird look. "Hey, hey, wait a minute. You're not Charles Dickens."

            "I am too." Yami insisted.

            "Charles Dickens was a 19th century novelist," he poked Yami on the forehead a couple of times. "A genius."

            Yami grabbed his friend by the arm. "Oh, you are too kind."

            Joey was speechless at first before he uttered. "Why do I even bother?"

            "Well, because I know the story of 'A Christmas Carol' in the back of my hand."

            "Prove it." Joey crossed his arms over his chest.

            Yami held out his hand towards Joey, facing the other way. "Well, there are those three scratch marks that the stupid alley cat gave me last week. And um…a line that looks like a y right in the center…"

            "No, no, no, no." Joey shook his head. "Don't tell us about your hand. Tell us the story."

            "Oh, right, right, right, right." Yami cleared his throat. "The Marleys were dead, to begin with." He said in an eerie whisper.

            "Say what?" Joey was taken back.        

            "That's how the story begins Joey," said Yami. "The Marleys were dead to being with."

            "Oh…" Joey finally understood.

            "As dead as one's body frozen underneath the snow overnight."

            "Jeez, do you have to make things that graphic? Otherwise, it's really…" he shuddered. "Freaky."

            "Thanks a lot Joey." Yami smiled.

            "No problem _Mr. Dickens_." Joey glanced back at his friend.

            "Now, since the holidays are coming up, we usually see everyone getting into the Christmas Spirit. However," he pointed one finger in the air. "There is one person we all know that isn't into these holidays. And that man is Seto Kaiba."

            "Isn't it obvious." Joey rolled his eyes. "The guy is never into the spirit of things."

            "Just let me continue with my story." Yami glanced at Joey. "Anyway, Kaiba is all into business and only cares about his money and what not." He turned towards the entrance of the mall. "He should be appearing in that corner of the entrance." He pointed to the sliding doors.

            "Where?" Joey looked at where Yugi is pointing.

            "There." Yami pointed to the doors.

            "When?"

            Yami took a glance at his watch. "Now."

            And at then, a tall, young man entered the doors of the mall. He wore a long black jacket along with matching pants and shoes. He carried a suitcase as he made his way up the escalator. No one was with him, as usual.

            "Jeez, did it just get colder in here?" Joey looked on at Kaiba.

~*To Be Continued*~


	2. The Wrath of Kaiba

_~*The Wrath of Kaiba*~_

~* A.N: As I said in the first chapter, there are some parts that came or based from "A Muppet Christmas Carol"*~

            "There he is, Mr. Seto Kaiba." Yami looked onward at the tall lanky man who entered the elevator. As Kaiba continued walking, teens and shoppers looked onward as he passed by them.

            "Dude, is it just me," one of the shoppers whispered to his friend. "Or did a cold wind just struck by?"

            "I guess that's what happens when you happen to have years of being alone." His friend replied.

            A few teenagers in their sailor suits looked up at Kaiba as he passed by them. "It's the worst of the worst."

            "The most hated and cursed." Another girl said.

            "It's the one we call Kaiba." The young girl sipped on her soda.

            "Unkind and heartless, that's Seto Kaiba all right." A cashier watched Kaiba passing by as she handed out change to her customer.

            "There goes Mr.Humbug." one of the ticket masters in the movie looked on as Kaiba passed by the theatre entrance.

            "What do you mean?" the co-worker nudged the friend. "That's Mr. Grimm."

            "Hey, if there was a prize for being a cold-hearted bastard," the ticket master grinned. "Kaiba would win," he pounded his hands on his post. "Hands down."

            A Subway customer looked on as Kaiba took two boxes of Pocky without paying. "Hmph! The only thing that Kaiba boy loves is his money. Thinks they give him this kind of power."

            "If he was a flavor of any fruit," said the Subway cashier. "He'd be rotten."

            Kaiba continued making his way down the stairs, eating a stick of Pocky, passing by the small booth Yami and Joey were hanging out. The two looked at him. Feeling their stares, Kaiba shot a hostile look back at them. Quickly, Yami and Joey turned the other way, looking over the Christmas CDs and apples. 

            "That's what I thought," Kaiba muttered as he made his way slowly down the end of the shopping mall.

            Yami watched Kaiba as soon as his back was turned towards them. "Kaiba is a shrewd money man. He's the one who owns this mall and has been obsessed with his business."

            "Jeez," Joey rolled his eyes. "No wonder he's making a lot of money. It's because we're standing here. Let's just go. Nobody's buying the CDs."

            "Oh c'mon Joey." Yami glanced up at his friend. "It's been only ten minutes." They continued watching him walking down.

            "There goes Mr. Greed." A Hot Topic employee watched Kaiba passing by the store.

            "The undisputed master of being the king of ice." A gothic girl who dressed in all black with chains hanging from her pockets, looking at Kaiba.

            "He makes the stores charge too much for such cheap shit." A teenage boy leaned against the wall of Footwear watching him looking over the shoes.

            "All the prices are such a misery," a pregnant woman looked on as Kaiba came inside Footwear. "You can't afford them in Tibet."

            "Oh c'mon Rachel," her friend sorted through the shoes, watching Kaiba as he left the store. "Kaiba's lonely, he's sad. He just tends to go to extremes just to tell us he's bad. I've read psychology books and he's just a victim of fear and pride. All we have to do is look closely and realize, he's just a sweet man inside, like everyone else." The two young women looked at each other and started laughing.

            "Nah!" said Rachel. "There is no way Kaiba's ever going to be like that!"

            "Here comes Mr. Outrageous who just drank seven cases of beer." A Suncoast cashier watched Kaiba entering the store, looking over DVDs.

            "The poor man's got no time for friends or fun." The manager of Suncoast shook his head sadly.

            "No duh," the cashier looked up at the manager. "By the way he looks, he's making that very clear."

            "Just be sure you don't ask him for a favor or his anger increases." The manager whispered in the employee's ear.

            "Yeah, the last time that happened, he busted Johnny into pieces." They watched Kaiba leave the store.

            "There goes Mr. Heartless," a Spencer cashier watched Kaiba passing by the store.

            "You mean there goes Mr. Cruel." The customer watched Kaiba, giving her credit card to the cashier.

            The Spencer cashier shook his head. "He only takes and shoplifts. He doesn't give anything to anyone except a piece of shit."

A very stout, yet old man in a kimono watched Kaiba as he slowly made his way to his office. "If being mean is a way of life, he must've been practicing and rehearsing."

            "I guess all that work is paying off," the janitor swept the floor. "Cause Kaiba is getting worse."

"Everyday in everyway," a little girl shouted out right behind Kaiba. "Kaiba is getting worse."

            Suddenly, Kaiba turned around gazing at everyone who was staring at him. Startled, all the customers scrambled around, pretending to be shopping.

            "Humbug." Kaiba muttered as he opened the door to the manager's office.

            Joey was surprised at what had just happened as Kaiba disappeared out of their sight. "Man, everyone talks about Kaiba like that? I never knew."

            "You have never seen the worst of him so far." Yami and Joey started making their way towards the manager's office.

            Kaiba had just entered the office, looking around at his associates who have been filling accounts of sorts. He then spotted his top associate, Ryou, talking to a strange lady with blonde hair.

            "Ryou Bakura." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest.

            Ryou suddenly looked up at Kaiba, a bit surprised to see him arrive. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

            Kaiba pointed to the young lady. "Who is this?"

            "Er…it's Miss Mai Valentine, sir." He then swallowed a bit of his saliva. "She's come to see you about her…credit card payment."

            "Please Mr. Kaiba," Mai got on her knees, holding her hands like she was saying a prayer. "I know I have been behind on my credit card debts. Lord knows when my ex-husband is going to pay for all the stereos and stuff he had bought from Radio Shack and Circuit City. Please don't yell at me sir, I don't think my heart could take the pressure and my asthma doesn't seem right these days. I don't know how else to pay you. I've been working odd jobs and getting $50 a week…" and as she continued jibbering, Kaiba picked her up by the neck, carrying her to the door. "I know I will be able to pay it off by the 30th and that's no lie that's the…" Kaiba then threw her out of the door. Mai was hollering. "Truuuuuth." She landed hard on the floor.

            Kaiba took a glance at Mai as she yelled out. "Thank you for not shouting at me."

            Furiously, Kaiba slammed the door, scaring the other associates so badly they worked faster. Kaiba had his back turned on the door for just a moment before he heard singing right through it.

            "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…dee dee dee dee…there they are standing in a row…"

            Kaiba opened the door, looking around to see whom it was until he looked down, seeing a short young boy with blonde, red, and black hair in a wheelchair.

            The little boy continued singing. "Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." He stopped singing, looking up at Kaiba.

            Breathing heavily, obviously not enjoying what he was seeing, Kaiba spoke lowly. "What do you want?"

            "Uh…" the young boy held out a small container. "Few nickels for the song of it."

            Kaiba gave him a reply, slamming the door right in his face. He took a glance up at the wreath that hung on the door, tearing it down, opening the door once more. The boy in the wheelchair turned around, thinking Kaiba changed his mind. Instead, Kaiba threw the wreath as hard as he could, hitting the boy right in the face, knocking his wheelchair backwards to the ground, taking the child with it. He then slammed the door once more.

            Yami and Joey ran up to the one in the wheelchair, looking over the child.

            "Hey Yugi," Joey lifted the wheelchair off the ground and back to its regular position. "You okay?"

            "Yeah," Yugi groaned as he finally wheeled himself away from the two.

            "What's his story?" Joey looked down at Yami.

            "That's Ryou's son…" Yami cleared his throat.

            "What?!?" Joey was stunned. "Who did Ryou marry, Yugi's grandpa?"

            Yami shook his head. "No, it's Ryou's adoptive son. When he was five, Yugi and his grandpa got into a car accident. Unfortunately, his grandfather died in the accident and by some miracle, Yugi barely survived. He is paralyzed I tell you."

            "And Kaiba had the audacity to knock him out? That jerk!"

            "C'mon, we have to get some donations for the Child Care Charity." Yami then turned the door handle before entering. "Mr. Kaiba, I would assume?"

            "Uh…yeah." Joey followed Yami from behind.

            Kaiba looked up from his desk, seeing the two slowly approaching him. "Who are you?"

            "We are volunteers at the children's hospital," Yami lied. "We would like to speak to you about a donation."

            Suddenly, a small boy entered with messy, jet black hair. He wore nothing more than a blue striped shirt, yellow vest, and light blue pants. "Hey big brother. I just wanted to drop by and say Merry Christmas."

            "Merry Christmas, Mokuba." Kaiba muttered, looking over a bunch of papers. He then pounded his fist on the table. "Bah, Humbug!"

            "Oh c'mon big brother," Mokuba made his way towards Kaiba. "Don't be such a wuss. Christmas time is for everyone. A time of relaxation. And here you are 24/7 in your office checking out everyone's accounts. I know you want to take some time for a break."

            "That's enough! Leave me, I'm busy right now." He didn't bother looking up at his brother as he started signing a few things.

            "Hmph! If that's the way you're going to be!" Mokuba turned around, heading towards the door.

            "Hey, wait!" Joey ran towards Mokuba. "Want to make a donation? It's for the charity fund."

            Mokuba shrugged, taking out his wallet. "Oh well, why not?" he then handed Joey a ten-dollar bill. "There you go. Have a Merry Christmas." He then left the office.

            "Same to you." Joey smiled, gazing at the crisp, green paper, making his way towards Yami. They both looked up at Kaiba, who seemed to be unaware of the two still making their presence known. Deciding to get his attention, they took a step forward.

            Yami held up a finger in the air. "Now…um…we like to talk about the donation." His voice strained to remain calm.

            A smirk curled Kaiba's lips. He stopped what he was doing, looking up at the two before standing up. "I know what kind of donation to make." He made his way towards the door. "The children that are born with diseases and what not, they should blame it on the parents who created them in the first place."

            "But sir," Joey's eyes widened, shocked at what Kaiba was saying.

            "If mothers didn't cheat with their lovers and go prostituting and if guys didn't go out and be pimps of the neighborhood, then we wouldn't have to face this sort of problem. Those kids are better off dying then suffering all their lives." Kaiba's voice remained to its cold self.

            "Sir," Joey pleaded. "You've got to be kidding. Those kids would die if they don't receive the necessary medical needs right away."

            "If they're going to die, then they should. It's the parent's fault for being what they are anyway."

            "Good god," Yami muttered. "It's worse than I thought."

            "Here's the door," Kaiba opened the door, gesturing the two outside. "You better use it."

            "Oh all right." Joey made his way towards the entrance. "C'mon Mr. Dickens, we better go before Kaiba pops a fuse."

            Yami nodded as he followed Joey outside, hearing the door slam right behind them.

            "Kaiba's gone to being a bastard to a cold-hearted egomaniac." Said Joey as the two made their way back into the mall.

            "He'll see the true meaning of Christmas, Joey." Yami smiled. "I just know it."

            "By the way, who did you leave the booth in charge with?" Joey eyed his friend.

            "Easy, I left it with Weevil and Bandit Keith." Yami smiled even more. The two froze in place, gazing at each other. "Bandit Keith and Weevil?!?" the two then ran back to the center stage as fast as they could realizing all their apples and CDs have been taken.

            "Oh crap," Joey stared down at the ruins of their small booth. "Those two jerks raided our business. I can't believe it."

            "Neither can I, Joey." Yami shook his head. "Neither can I."

            "Hey," Joey grinned, taking out the ten dollar bill Mokuba gave him earlier. "At least we still got this."

            The minute hand finally reached 12 as Ryou and his other associates gathered around Kaiba's office. "You said you wanted to see me sir?" he asked in a shaky voice.

            Kaiba nodded as he settled his pencil back into his container. "I expect you guys to be here early next morning."

            "You see that's the thing Mr. Kaiba," Ryou's hands started shaking. "Tomorrow's Christmas Day. I think it's going to be pointless staying here tomorrow. I mean, all the business will be closed. Everyone's going to be celebrating the holidays." Everyone started nodding in agreement. "I mean, hell, it could save you from the electricity bill from using the heater."

            "You know," Kaiba gave out his winning, wicked smile. "I would be happy to give you guys the whole day off tomorrow. And I'll be more than happy to hand you guys the pink slip and send your asses to the unemployment line!"

            "Heatwave!!" all the associates began to sing except for Ryou. "This is my island in the sun! Oi! Oi!" 

            "I think you made your point quite clear Mr. Kaiba." Ryou smiled nervously, stepping out of his office. Kaiba laughed softly as he got back to his work.

            Hours passed by as he finally got his coat, stepping out of his office, seeing that his associates were still there. Looking down on him, he then sighed. "All right, I finally came to a decision." He then shuddered as he said this last part. "Take the day off."

            "Woo-hoo." Everyone cheered as they started singing. "Celebrate good times, come on!" Some even started dancing.             Kaiba leered at them. "Will you guys stop that?!?"

            Everyone stopped and everything became normal. Ryou then smiled. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba."

~*To Be Continued*~


	3. Marley & Marley

_~*Marley & Marley*~_

            Kaiba got into his new Cadillac by the time the clock struck 9:30. Darkness embraced the sky, sparkling the atmosphere with glittering stars. Despite living in a suburb, he lived in one of the classy neighborhoods of Domino City. He made a sharp right turn to the entry of his home, letting his security guards know that he's home and to open the gates. Soon, the gates opened as he drove the long road down to the garage.

            Meanwhile, Yami and Joey were following behind Kaiba's car, also heading for the gates.

            "C'mon Mr. Dickens," Joey wrapped his arms around Yami's waist as they neared the gates. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

            "If someone hadn't been using my motorbike to race Bandit Keith the whole week, I would say we could go any faster." Yami then slammed onto the breaks as they gates had closed right in front of them. "What the?"

            The security guard that stood at his post looked down at Yami and Joey. "And who are you two?"

            "C'mon man," Joey pleaded. "You gotta let us in."

            "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba?" a second security guard looked down at the two.

            "Well, actually…" Yami started to say. 

            "Oh come on you guys." Joey yanked of Yami's helmet. "Do you have any idea who this is?" he started poking Yami's head. "This is a creative genius. This guy is Charles Dickens."

            "You're pulling our leg kid." The first security eyed Joey suspiciously.

            "Plus," the security guard let out a chuckle. "Charles Dickens is dead." He then ruffled with Yami's hair. "This little shorty doesn't look a thing like Dickens."

            "Give us a break," Joey pouted. "We're trying to give the loyal readers a glimpse of the scene. You see my friend knows the entire story of 'A Christmas Carol'."

            "Well la-di-da." The second man rolled his eyes back. "BUT WHO CARES?!!?"

            "You are not permitted to enter unless Kaiba gives permission." He reached inside his pocket, taking out a walkie-talkie. "Mr. Kaiba, there are a couple of two blonde teenagers on a motorcycle who wish to enter. One claims to be Mr. Charles Dickens."

            A hysterical laughter sounded off the speaker of the electronic object. The laughter quickly died down as his voice returned to its cold, sadistic self. "Escort them out."

            "Right sir." The two security guards took out their nightsticks. 

            "Uh-oh." Joey slapped Yami on his back. "C'mon Charlie, step on it!! I think they mean business."

            Yami started up the engine, riding off away from the guards that blocked the gates. "I know where we can go. A place that we don't have to get caught by security." He then pulled over by the wall, stopping the engine.

            "Oh no," Joey shook his head, pointing up the wall that stood three feet higher than them. "We are not climbing up there. No way!"

            "There is a tree that looks over Kaiba's room." Yami started to stand on his motorcycle, climbing up on the wall. "Now come on."

            "Have you gone mad?" Joey stared at Yami.

            "No I'm not," a grin slowly played Yami's lips. "But if you so desire to get caught by security, by all means, be my guest."

            "All right, fine." Joey reached for Yami's hand. Yami pulled Joey up as they jumped onto a tree branch sitting and watching Kaiba moving to and fro in his bedroom.

            Kaiba tossed his briefcase onto the floor of his bedroom. Bored to death, he went downstairs to fix himself a cup of coffee before returning up the stairs. He sat down on his favorite rocking chair, gazing out the window, seeing Yami and Joey. Frustrated, he pulled the curtains, blocking their view. 

            The night grew darker as shadows had cast its glow within the room. Kaiba had fallen asleep, the coffee settled on the nightstand. He rocked himself back and forth slowly on the rocking chair. 

            Suddenly, the minute hand of the clock moved faster than it usually does. Once the clock struck 11, the alarm went off, startling Kaiba. Sitting up, his eyes wide, Kaiba looked around before taking a glance at his clock. Finally, he then fell back asleep. 

            About five minutes passed by as the alarms went off once more. Kaiba opened his eyes, looking at his alarm clock. And for five whole minutes, the alarm kept blaring on and off until it finally came to a stop. The lights flickered on and off in his room until it completely shut off. 

            "What the? What the hell is going on?" Kaiba stood up, looking around.

            Suddenly, an evil laughter of one, no wait, two people can be heard within the darkness. Kaiba looked around unable to see anyone. "Who's there? How did you get passed my security? Show yourselves."

            And at that point, two people stepped forward from the darkness, an evil smirk on each of their lips. "Well, well, if it isn't our business partner Kaiba."

            Kaiba was stunned at what he was seeing. There stood his former business partners. They almost seemed human but as Kaiba reached for one of them, his hand went through their body. "Duke? Tristan?"

            "Oh yeah," Tristan glared down at Kaiba. "We have seen your ways as of late on how you treat others."

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not Pinnochio and you two aren't my Jimminy Crickets." Kaiba glared at the two. "You two are dead. There is no way you can be here."

            "We are here to warn you Kaiba." Duke brushed the dust particles off his clothing. "With the way things are going now. If you keep up with this attitude, your future will be nothing more than a dark saga."

            "It is true." Tristan nodded. "The man upstairs has sent us to tell you this. So either you change or face the future in a suffering of brimstone hell."

            "You can't tell me what to do!" Kaiba pointed at the two. "You two are wasting your time being here, rotting away within your feces hopefully."

            "We won't go away that easy." Duke shook his head sadly. "You will be visited by three ghosts. Maybe then, they could put some reality into your puny little head."

            "Expect the first ghost when the bell tones one!" Tristan called out before the two disappeared. As they disappeared, the lights came back on and everything seemed back to normal. Taking a look at the clock, he noticed it was now 11:30 at the night. 

            "It was just a dream." Kaiba kept saying over and over again. He then switched off the lights and hopped into bed.

            "Hold it, hold it Yami!" Joey tried to stop Yami from continuing to tell the story.  "How do you know what's going on? We're out here, he's in there. Kaiba's closed his curtains tight enough."

            "That's Mr. Dickens, Joey. But like I said, I keep telling you, I'm Charles Dickens. I know the story by hand."

            "Why don't you tell us the next scene then?" Joey crossed his arms over his chest.

            Yami sighed. "In case of an emergency, Kaiba had lit up a few candles." And at then, through the curtains, three candles lighted up.

            Joey shook his head. _How is he doing that?_

~*To Be Continued*~


	4. Ghost of Christmas Past

~*Ghost of the Past*~

            The hours of the night passed by. Kaiba was sleeping peacefully within his bedroom chambers, his body curled up beneath the silk sheets, his head nuzzled in his pillows.

            Meanwhile, Joey and Yami were asleep outside the home, still sitting on the tree branch. Yami leaned on the tree, his feet dangling within some twenty feet in the air. Joey was leaning on Yami's shoulder, muttering something about French fries and cupcakes in his sleep.

            Suddenly, Yami's watch started beeping. Groggily, Yami slowly stirred, looking at his watch. He realized it was already 12:55 in the morning. Five minutes till one o'clock. Until the first ghost would show up. The night was still dark and young, not to mention freezing. Lucky for the two, they hadn't been freezing to death though the cold really did get to them. He then nudged Joey with his elbow. "Joey? Hey Joey?"

            "Huh? What?" Joey slowly sat up on the strong, firm tree branch, scratching his head with his hand covered within a mitten hand. "What gives Mr. Dickens? It's the middle of the night for crying out loud."

            "It's almost one." Yami brushed some of the snow off his hair.

            "Yeah? So what? Damn it's cold." Joey shivered.

            "It's almost one o'clock." Yami then stood on the tree branch, gazing into the closed curtains of Kaiba's bedroom, screaming at the top of his lungs. "EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST WHEN THE BELL TONES ONE!!" 

            And at that point, a huge light flashed before their eyes in Kaiba's room. Blinded, Joey nearly fell off the tree but Yami grabbed his arm just in time.

            Kaiba quickly sat up as he thought he had heard a sound. Opening his eyes, he was blinded by the white light that surrounded the whole room. The light slowly vanished within minutes. As Kaiba's vision came to, there stood a cloaked figure, its face masked its eyes and nose, as it resembled something from The Phantom of the Opera 

            "Who…are you the ghost that they have mentioned?"

            The cloaked figure nodded. "I am."

            Kaiba was stunned at this ghost's answer. "But…but you sound like a child."

            "I have been trained and have seen into the past of nearly 2000 years. I am the ghost of Christmas past."

            "What business do you have being here?" Kaiba glared at the cloaked figure.

            "They sent me here for the sake of your welfare."

            "My welfare is fine!" Kaiba snapped.

            "Okay, so your salvation then." The cloaked figure stretched out its pale hand. "Come. Let's go." The door that led to his balcony opened.

            Kaiba looked out the opened door, feeling the cold wind rushing in. "I beg you spirit, I'm a human. I can't even fly. And even if I did, I'd fall."

            "A touch of my hand and you shall fly." The cloaked figure reached out its hand towards Kaiba, which he took it eagerly. Suddenly, the two started flying out the window.

            Meanwhile, Yami and Joey looked up at Kaiba and the ghost of Christmas past flying right above them. With a long rope in hand, Yami started twirling it. Throwing it up, the noose wrapped itself around Kaiba's ankle.

            "Mr. Dickens," Joey looked at his friend Yami. "What are you doing?" Joey looked at Yami strangely, watching the rope going up. Yami held a part of the rope in his hand, giving the end of rope to Joey.

            "Just hold on tightly." Yami replied.

            "What?" Joey looked at his friend, taking the rope.

            "Just hold on," Yami looked up at the two and suddenly, the two started lifting off, both of them screaming as they went higher and higher. Soon, they were higher than the buildings of Domino City. Yami managed to calm himself down, getting used to the view while Joey was screaming like a girl.

            "Hey Joey isn't this fun?" Yami grinned at his friend.

            "NO IT'S NOT!!" Joey screamed. "I wanna get down!! This isn't funny Yami!!"

            "Well, it's part of the story, isn't it?" Yami's grin widened.

            Suddenly, a huge light appeared before the four. Kaiba's eyes squinted, wondering what was up with the light. "Hey, what's with the light? It can't be morning already."

            "It is the past." The ghost replied.

            Meanwhile, Yami and Joey were still hanging on as they too were approaching the light.

            "Oh look Joey," Yami smiled, unusually excited at where they were going. "It's so beautiful!"

            "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!" Joey screamed like a little kid. And at then, they both entered the light. 

            They were all blinded for an instant before they finally arrived in the front gates of the orphanage. The ghost of Christmas past took Kaiba by the hand, going through the gates. Kaiba looked at the little kids running around the playground. "Hey, there's Mokuba. And there's Takasaki. They were my chums back before we got adopted. And there's Kazaku. Hey you guys!" he noticed that they were all ignoring him. "What's going on? Why aren't they answering me?"

            "These are the shadows from your past Kaiba." The cloaked figure replied. "They could neither see, nor hear you." 

            Yami and Joey were standing on the playground of the orphanage, watching the little kids run around. "And so here we are in the orphanage Kaiba grew up at. It was ever since Mokuba was born and Kaiba was four that their parents had abandoned them. This is where most of their childhood was spent."

            "Please Mr. Dickens," Joey was still dazed after their trip. "Please promise me you won't make us go through that joy ride again."

            Yami snuck an undercover laugh. "We're on the ground aren't we? So start feeling relieved."

            "Yeah," Joey leaned against the wall, watching the kids run around. "Safe at last." Suddenly, a low growl sounded off right behind him. Whirling his head around, a bulldog growled right behind him, giving Joey the meanest look. "Uh…uh…nice doggy…" Joey grinned, stepping back. "Good doggy. How about a chicken I got from the noodle shop?" he tossed the chicken skin to the dog, which it did not make any move but continued to give Joey a mean look. "Uh-oh." He then started to run like crazy around the playground with the dog chasing him.

            Yami shook his head, watching Joey being chased from the dog. His eyes then turned to Kaiba and the ghost of Christmas past enter the building. He then called out to Joey. "Joey, stop playing with the dog."

            "AAAHHH!" Joey screamed, getting some attention from the little kids. "Save me!! Save me!! Save me!! Save me!!"

            "Oh all right." Yami pointed to the entrance of the building. Joey ran after Yami, the dog approaching closer. As soon as Joey jumped in, Yami slammed the door right behind him, the dog banging himself, knocked out.

            "So, Seto Kaiba, do these settings look rather familiar to you?"

            Kaiba and the ghost of Christmas past stood in what seems to look like a small classroom. Four desks made up one row for the next four rows. 

            "This…this was like a school for me and Mokuba," Kaiba's voice shook. "We spent half of our school life here."

            "Yes, but have you noticed that before you even got adopted, despite having a few friends, you never had time to hang out with them?"

            "What do you mean? I was just busy before the holidays." Kaiba stared at the empty classroom.

            "That's just it," The ghost of Christmas past replied firmly. "You were always busy with your work and such that you never truly experienced the Christmas side."

            The two looked on, seeing a small boy with brown hair entered the classroom with all his books, making his way to the desk in the middle. Sitting on his chair, he opened what seems to be a business book, reading it.

            "C'mon Seto," Mokuba called happily. "Me and the guys are having a snowball fight with the others. Come on, your on my team."

            "Can't you see I'm busy?" Kaiba never once looked up.

            "Lighten up Seto," Mokuba frowned. "At least for once, you can enjoy the seasons and spirits of the holidays."

            "Who cares about Christmas anyway?" Kaiba snapped. "People tell you that there is a Santa Claus when it's just nothing but a guy with a pillow for his belly."

            Mokuba shook his head sadly leaving the classroom. "You just don't get it do you bro?"

            Meanwhile, Yami and Joey were on the other side of the classroom, leaning against the wall. Joey was munching on a bunch of grapes as they watched the two.

            "Kaiba," Yami started off. "With much distinction, Kaiba watched his childhood slowly unfold before his eyes. Years of age and distraught developed within this child. By the time of age 14, on his birthday, he had a special gift." 

            "You know," Joey popped another grape into his mouth. "No offense but this fruit taste funny."

            Yami took a glance at the grapes in Joey's hand, then at the fruit bowl on the teacher's desk. "Say, you know that fruit is wax?"

            "Hmm." Joey looked over at the grapes in his hand. "Oh yeah, I was wondering why it tasted funny." He then spitted out the fruit.

            "Mr. Seto Kaiba," a stout, old man stepped in the classroom along with Kaiba's schoolteacher. He then turned to the skinny lady, nodding for her to leave. "Ah yes, a fine looking business man indeed. Your teacher has told me great things of you." He then patted his shoulder. "Yes, a fine man indeed. I believe we can give you an internship in a few weeks. Noah, our boss, has agreed that you would be fine addition to our company indeed."

            "Yes headmaster." Kaiba replied, nodding. "I will be very honored to work for Noah. Only, however, that if I were to be adopted, you will adopt my little brother Mokuba as well."

            "Fine, fine," the businessman nodded. "We'll see what we can do from here. Though I must warn you, Noah runs a rather successful toy company."

            "As long as me and my little brother get out of this hell hole then I wouldn't mind."

            Meanwhile, the older Kaiba looked on into his past, his childhood. "I…I don't believe it."

            "You must believe it." The spirit whispered softly, taking Kaiba's hand. "Come, there is much more to see."

            Kaiba looked back on his child self talking with the businessman before following the spirit into the light. Blinded for a moment, they reached the lobby of a hotel lobby.

            "Wait a minute," Kaiba's eyes widened with shock. "This place…"

            The ghost of Christmas past nodded. "Yes, this was the Christmas party your boss Noah threw." The spirit took Kaiba's hand as she led him to the ballroom where a hundred people or so gathered. There was Noah on stage addressing the guests, with a red wine in his hand.

            "So he goes like this," Noah had a silly grin on his face, his aqua hair a bit ruffled. "He decided to swim back to the shore from the island. And there he goes, eighteen, nineteen miles…the shore was right in his sight. Since like, you know, from the island to the shore is twenty miles apart. Finally, he says, "I'm to tired to go on.", so he turns back and swims back to the island."

            This sent the guests cracking up. One of them actually spat out their wine, laughing so hard. Kaiba recognized who that was. 

            "That's…" he eyed the table on the front row. "That's me along with my business partners Tristan and Duke. And there's my boss Noah."

            The ghost nodded. "Something happened on this rather fateful Christmas Eve don't you think?"

            Yami and Joey were in the back dressed in waiter suits. Both had a glass of fruit punch in their hand as they watched the whole scene unfold.

            "Kaiba watched his past unfold on how he became a very successful businessman at such an age of 15. His life was business, his school was business…"

            "Heck," Joey interrupted, sipping on his juice. "His free time is business."

            Yami smiled up at Joey. "How did you know?"

            "I don't know." Joey shrugged. "When you know Kaiba well, everything about him is business."

            Kaiba slowly approached Noah with a white slip of paper in his hand as the dancing started. Most of the guys were dancing with their girlfriends and so forth while Noah talked with a girl about Kaiba's age.

            "Mr. Noah," Kaiba approached Noah. "I'm just worried about how much this party is gonna cost. I mean, check out how much the party's cost." He handed Noah the bill from the hotel manager.

            Noah's eyes glanced at the bill. He then laughed at Kaiba. "Oh c'mon Seto, this is Christmas time. Lighten up, the bill we be taken care of. Stop working and worrying and go enjoy yourself. Go meet new people. Oh," he then took a glance up at the tall brunette. "By the way, this is my stepsister Serenity. My mother married her father. Serenity, this is Seto Kaiba. One of my most top, trusted, and not to mention the youngest, associate of Tinker Toy Corporation.

            The young girl smiled at Kaiba as she was introduced to him. She wore a white strapless dress with diamonds on the bottom. A slit ran from her leg all the way to the bottom. "Hello there."

            Kaiba gently took Serenity's hand, kissing it, watching Serenity's face turning red with embarrassment. "It isn't often that I meet such a fine, divine creature such as yourself."

            "Well…" Serenity giggled. Suddenly, a slow song played from the speakers. She then looked up at Kaiba. "Would you mind having this dance?"

            Kaiba gave Serenity a soft smile, taking her hand. "I will be glad to." The two then made their way to the dance floor.

            "What?!?" Joey's mouth dropped open as he saw his own sister dancing with Kaiba. "No, Mr. Dickens, you must be mistaken. It can't be my sister with Kaiba. It just can't be!" his finger kept pointing at Kaiba and Serenity on the dance floor.

            "Well," Yami smiled nervously. "To tell the truth, it is your sister."

            "Say what?!?" Joey was stunned. "I thought she was out with her friends on Christmas Eve and now it turns out she snuck out of the house to join that dumb ass Noah and his business party." He clenched his fist. "Wait till I show him."

            "Whoa, easy Joey." Yami tried to hold his friend back from pounding on Kaiba. "You don't want to change the future with Noah and Kaiba hating you now would you?"

            "Kaiba hates everybody," Joey managed to restrain himself. "And Noah's a washed up pothole. Why did dad have to marry his mother is one thing."

            "How about just being glad that Kaiba and Mokuba were never adopted by Noah and his clan." Yami released his grip on Joey.

            "Yeah…I guess you got a point."

            "I just can't believe it." Kaiba stood there. The ghost of Christmas past stood right next to him removing its cloak. Kaiba looked up at the ghost for the first time, realizing it was a woman. Her black hair flowed to her waist as she smiled. 

            "Boy, under that cloak and the mask is really hot. These are the things I will never get used to." Her phantom mask was in her hand.

            "Who are you?" Kaiba glared at her.

            The ghost looked down at Kaiba. "That depends. My name or who I am?"

            "Tell me your name woman!" Kaiba clenched his fist.

            "Arrogance runs in your blood, does it not Seto Kaiba? Very well, my name is Ishizu. That is all you need to know," she continued to look on at the dance floor. "Something else happened a year or two after that fateful meeting, has it not?"

            "No," Kaiba's eyes widened. "Please, don't show me that."

 But it was too late. The bright light surrounded them before they ended up in the park at a playground. Serenity was swinging on the swing set. The snow covered the ground, some have been falling. Her fingers wrapped around the chain links that connected to the swing.

            "Hey Serenity." A young Kaiba smiled, approaching her. He wore a long black jacket, black mittens and black shoes. The only article of clothing that wasn't black was his scarf, which was gray. He wore dark sunglasses, looking into the eyes of his girlfriend. "Sorry I'm late. You said you wanted to see me?"

            Serenity nodded weakly as she got off the swing. "Yes. You're late…"

            "I know," Kaiba frowned. "I'm so sorry," he planted a kiss on Serenity's cheek. "I got held up in the office again."

            Serenity looked up at the afternoon sky, a frown curled her lips. "It's our anniversary today."

            "I am so sorry that I forgot. But I did not forget your anniversary gift." He then reached into his pocket, taking out a small black box. Opening it, he revealed a small ring with a ruby on top. Taking it out, he then slipped the ring onto Serenity's finger. "Happy anniversary."

            Serenity gazed down at the ring with wonder, then up at Kaiba. Sadly, she took off the ring from her finger. "Seto, I…I've wanted to talk to you."

            "Huh?" Kaiba looked down at Serenity. "What's wrong?"

            Taking Kaiba's hand, Serenity pressed the ring back on his palm. "Seto, I…I don't think we should see each other anymore."

            "What?!?" Kaiba was actually stunned. "But…but why?"

            "It's just…you're always so busy with work. I appreciate that you're helping my stepbrother with his company and all but you never had any time for me. Within one year since we met, you've spent some time with me at least ten times." A single tear streaked down her face. "I'm very sorry Seto Kaiba." She then leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before brushing past him.

            "Serenity, wait!!" Kaiba tried to reach his arm out to her but she was too far away.

            Meanwhile, Joey and Yami watched the whole thing on the monkey bars. Joey was crying softly at the scene. Yami looked up at Joey for a long moment before wrapping his arm over Joey's shoulder. "Oh Joey. It's okay. There, there."

            Joey leaned against Yami. "I can't believe that actually happened. It's so sad."

            Kaiba watched his other self standing there, noticing that a single tear streaked down his face. His other self turned and walked in a different direction. Kaiba started to cry for a moment before whirling his head towards Ishizu. "Ishizu what gives?!? Why do you love to torture me so?!?"

            "I told you," Ishizu replied. "These are the things that have happened. They are what they are, do not blame me."

            "Leave me you vixen tramp!!" Kaiba yelled. His eyes then gazed back at the ground. Darkness surrounded him for a moment before he found himself back in his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he buried his face in his hands crying softly.


	5. Ghost of The Christmas Present

~*A.N: Sorry if I'm working overtime in my Christmas Stories. Time isn't something I will always have, especially when it comes to my brother always harassing me to get off the computer. Meanwhile, there is only one OC in here that's going to be used rarely*~

~*Ghost of Christmas Present*~

            Kaiba was still weeping as he suddenly looked up, seeing that he was back in his bedroom, in his own room.

            "Was it all a dream?" he muttered as he laid back on his bed.

            Meanwhile, Yami and Joey sat on the windowsill looking inside Kaiba's room, seeing him sleeping.        

            "Poor Kaiba," Joey shook his head, leaning against the wall. "Now he has to be visited by…how many more ghosts?"

            Yami looked down at the view below him, holding out two fingers. "Two, Joey. Two."

            "Oh, I see." Joey kicked some snow off the railing. Suddenly, a heated argument rose. Looking up, Yami and Joey saw two older looking men floating right in front of them in a ghostly form.

            "No way Shadi," the tall, muscular looking form ran his fingers through his brownish hair. "I am not playing the present. Hell no. I am not in the mood to visit Ryou and Anzu again. No way."

            "Forget it Marik," Shadi replied, fixing his turban. "I was entitled to play the Ghost of Christmas to come. Not you!"

            "In your dreams Shadi!" Marik raised his fist in the air.

            "HOLD IT!!!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs. 

            Shadi and Marik stopped arguing, startled to see Yami standing there. "Mr. Dickens?" They both said in unison.

            "Who's playing the ghost of Christmas Present?" Marik crossed his arms over his chest.

            "Ho boy," Yami shook his head. "This happens everytime," he then released a sigh. "Since I'm the author of this story, it was supposed to be Marik who plays the present."

            "What?" Marik was stunned at what Yami said.

            Shadi released an undercover laugh. "Told you so."

            "All right fine." Marik grumbled taking out his millennium staff.

            "Just get in there." Yami pointed towards the window.

            The clock struck two, waking Kaiba up. Sitting up on his bed, he looked around in the darkness to see if anything strange would appear. Nothing…

            "Good. Stupid Tristan and Duke, always lying. They always did that when they were still around. Now I can fall asleep in peace." He then leaned towards the candles and blew it out. Just as he was about to close his eyes, the flames of the candles reappeared.

            "What the?" Kaiba's eyes widened as he watched the flames dance before his eyes.

            Suddenly, Marik appeared, leaning against the doorway. "Well, well, well. And a Ho Ho Ho to you too Seto Kaiba." A smirk curled his lips as he approached Kaiba, the millennium rod in his hand.

            "Who the hell are you supposed to be? Santa Claus?" Kaiba sneered at Marik.

            "Close enough." Marik ran his fingers through his hair. "I am the ghost of Christmas Present."

            "Wow, you going to give me presents?" Kaiba gave out a sarcastic remark. 

            "Well, well, well. Being a little testy now are we? All right fine, let me take you to Christmas morning." His millennium rod glowed, a bright light surrounding them. There the two were standing outside Domino City mall.

            "Why are we here?" Kaiba looked around seeing little kids playing in the snow.

            "Hello?" Marik konked Kaiba on the head with his millennium rod. "When was the last time you been outside on a Christmas day?"

            "Well…" Kaiba started to say.

            "Come now Kaiba, our first stop is to visit your brother Mokuba." The two then started to make their way towards a small house a few blocks away. Cars crowded the sidewalk as they neared the house.

            "I didn't know Mokuba was this popular." Kaiba was surprised at how many cars have crowded the area.

            "Of course. You have not spent much time with your brother for quite a while, right? Your brother has been quite a successful comedian and made a lot of friends. Some who are even famous."

            "I have famous friends as well." Kaiba sneered. "Bill Clinton, George Bush, Donald Trump, Bill Gates."

            Marik released a laugh. "Those clowns? Whoa, they're known for something all right," he peeked inside the window. "Mokuba's friends are much more interesting than yours."

            "And what kind of friends does he have spirit?" Kaiba looked up at him in wonder.

            "Well," Marik smiled. "Why don't we check for ourselves?" He then pulled Kaiba through the wall and in they entered on what it seems like a Christmas party. A band was playing a punk song, models hung out in the living room and Mokuba was chatting with a girl about his age with long black hair going down to her shoulders.

            "What the?" Kaiba looked around. "That brat has gotten Linkin Park, some of the former playboy models, Limp Bizkit…What the hell is going on?"

            "You mean you didn't know?" Marik looked up at Kaiba quizzically. "Your brother is one of the most successful comedians and opened his own comedy café club a few blocks down from here. Too bad we can't go there right now, it's closed. And that's what you should do with your stupid shopping mall. Good god, not only it's ugly looking, I can't believe you would force your workers to show up on Christmas morning. Not that I care but hey, it's for your sake buddy."

            "Is it just me or I'm starting to worship Mokuba from now on?"

            Joey and Yami were sitting on the couch, drinking down a can of soda pop. They watched as Mokuba wrapped his arm over the shoulder of another girl about his age. 

            "Psst, Dickens," Joey pointed to the girl sitting next to Mokuba. "Who's that?"

            "Oh, that's Mokuba's girlfriend Ayumi." Yami replied.

            "Mokuba having a girlfriend?" Joey gave Yami a strange look. "Now that's bizarre." They noticed Kaiba and the ghost of Christmas Present entering the house unnoticed.

            "Looks like the two finally decided to show up." Yami snickered.

            "Hey you guys," Mokuba shoved two fingers inside his mouth, whistling for attention. "Why don't we play a game?"

            "What kind of game?" one of the playboy models looked up at Mokuba.

            "Well, it's this sort of name game I made up." Mokuba scratched his head. "You guys have to guess what or who I have in mind."

            "Sounds good enough to me kiddo." Fred Durst tilted his chair back.

            "People play games during Christmas time?" Kaiba looked up at Marik quizzically.

            "What do you think Kaiba?" Marik gave Kaiba the strangest look. "What do you think people do during Christmas time? Eat turkey, open presents and go to sleep. Jeez, you must still be stuck in the Christmas during the Puritan times when they had no Christmas at all."

            "Okay, you guys have to guess what I have in mind. If you guys get it right," Mokuba held up a huge box wrapped in a purple wrapper. "You guys win this!"

            "What's inside?" one of the members of Linkin Park shouted out.

            "If I told you, you guys wouldn't be playing." Mokuba pouted.

            "Hmm…is it a car?" another playboy model spoke up.

            "Nope." Mokuba grinned.

            "How about an animal?" Ayumi sipped on her coke.

            "Sort of?" Mokuba poured himself another coke.

            "Wait a minute, this isn't one of those deformed, one of a kind animals is it?" Fred Durst twirled his hat around.

            "Sometimes it can be a bit deformed in mind." Mokuba laughed softly.

            "A jackass!" a blonde playboy shouted out.

            "Nope." Mokuba smiled.

            "A rat?" Beyonce wondered.

            "Nope."

            "How about that friend of yours…Joey Wheeler?" Ayumi smirked.

            "You called?" Joey muttered watching the whole scene unfold.

            "Kinda along the lines of that." Mokuba sat on the stool.

            "Oh wait a minute," Fred Durst shouted out. "I know who it is. It's your brother Seto Kaiba!"

            "Yes!!" Mokuba jumped up and down. Most of the guests laughed as Mokuba tossed the present to Fred Durst.

            "God, that's a good one Mokuba." Ayumi giggled.

            Meanwhile, Kaiba and Marik continued to watch on as Mokuba and his guests were having a good time.

            "I want to get out of here." Kaiba groaned.

            "Not yet Kaiba." Marik took out his millennium rod. The millennium rod started to glow, surrounding the whole room in darkness. "We still have to visit one more place before I can send you back there." 

            Suddenly, the darkness cleared as they had arrived in a small neighborhood. Not a fancy one but quite tacky to Kaiba's taste. "Where…where are we?"

            "If you must know, we're at your friend Ryou Bakura's house. I don't know…maybe they could give you a sense of reality on what true Christmas really is." Marik took Kaiba's hand as they entered the small house.

            "Oh c'mon Yami, why do we gotta stay up here for?" Joey groaned.

            Joey and Yami were on a rooftop of a house across the street from Ryou's home. Yami was looking through a pair of binoculars at a young girl who was cooking up some dinner. He had not spoken a word ever since they have arrived in the neighborhood.

            "Yami…I mean, Mr. Dickens?" Joey shook Yami's shoulder slightly. "Why aren't you answering me?"

            Ignoring Joey, Yami continued to look down inside his binoculars.

            "Hey, wait a minute!" Joey grinned. "Mr. Dickens, don't tell me you're spying on Anzu again! There you go, always spying on her ever since she decided to elope with good ol' Ryou instead of you. Good for him!"

            "Shutup!" Yami snapped. "I'm just checking to see if she's okay."

            "Ever heard of a telephone Dickens?" Joey rolled his eyes in the back of his head. "There's always that you know."

            "Just give me a few minutes all right?" Yami continued to look down through his binoculars.

            "Give me that!" Joey snatched the binoculars from Yami. "Now come on, you're supposed to tell the rest of your story of "A Christmas Carol" That is unless if you're not really Mr. Dickens."

            "All right fine." Yami stood up, gazing down at the view below him. "The ghost of the present took Kaiba inside the home of one of his clients, Ryou Bakura. Perhaps a way to teach him a lesson on what Christmas could really mean."

            "You are pathetic." Joey grimed.

            Anzu had just finished setting up the table with three plates and three glasses. She then placed a bowl of teriyaki chicken, miso soup, and rice in the center. "Hey Ryou, Yugi, dinner's ready!"

            From the living room, Yugi wheeled in. Being daring for the night, he picked up speed. "Wheee!"

            "Yugi, watch for the…" Anzu shouted, then heard a huge crash. "…wall."

            Ryou raced towards the entry of the kitchen seeing Yugi knocked to the ground, laying on his back, still sitting on his wheelchair. "Yugi, you okay?"

            "Er…yeah." Yugi grinned. "You wouldn't mind helping me up would you?"

            "Ho boy." Ryou squatted down, picking up the wheelchair by the handles and shifted Yugi's position to an upward position. "There you go. Let's go eat." He then made his way towards Anzu, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

            "Ryou?" Anzu squealed. "Not in front of Yugi for crying out loud!"

            Ryou laughed as the two sat on their chairs, getting their food into their plates.

            "By the way Ryou-chan," Anzu scooped some rice onto her plate. "Did you get to ask your boss for a raise?"

            "Well," Ryou hesitated for a moment before going on. "I did. It's just, he wouldn't give me one."

            "And it's gonna stay that way you twit!" Kaiba yelled, being glad that none of them could hear him.

            "Oh dear." Anzu frowned, slowly chewing her rice.

            "What's going on you guys?" Yugi looked at Ryou, then at Anzu.

            "Well, you see Yugi…" Ryou started off.

            "It's just, your father and I have been struggling with the medical bills and with his job and the payments of the bills getting higher…well…" Anzu trailed off.

            "Well, I guess if it'll make you guys happy, I'll just stop taking the medication." Yugi gave a sympathetic look.

            "No!" Anzu looked up at Yugi before making her way towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't say that. I'm sure your father could find a way to convince his boss again. Or maybe I could find myself a job."

            "You don't have to do that Anzu." Ryou watched the two.

            "Well, how can we afford the medication for Yugi now with the money going so high? If I don't help out, Yugi…well…"

            "I'm going to die am I?" Yugi frowned.

            "Damn it Yugi, you're not!" Ryou pounded his fist on the table.

            "You don't have to keep hiding it from me." Yugi's gaze shifted to the floor. "I know I have cancer along with my paralysis and the doctors said that I won't last for more than a year."

            "Kaiba continued to watch the family scene in such horror and pain." Yami said in a low voice, holding a flashlight underneath him. "He always considered Ryou a pain in the ass when it comes to business but after what he had seen this very night, his opinions and feelings for the young man had hopefully changed."

            "Yugi has cancer?" Joey's mouth hung open. "Good god Yami, how come you hadn't told me any of this stuff?"

            "I thought I could keep my story a bit more of a light mood but there are always dark corners creeping in." he cleared his throat. "And I have no choice but to tell."

            "Marik," Kaiba walked side by side with Marik out of the neighborhood. "I don't know how to say this but you really showed me the true side of Christmas so far."

            Marik released a soft laugh as they continued walking down the dark sidewalks. "You have not seen the true meaning of Christmas so far kid. I'm afraid that you have to also see the dark side of Christmas as well. It's not always fun and games you know?"

            "But I've learned enough from what I saw with Ryou and his kid." Kaiba looked up at Marik.

            Marik stopped in his tracks, looking over the gate, smirking. "I guess I should let you off here."

            "What the?" Kaiba looked up at the sign in kanji that read Domino City Cemetery. "Why are you stopping here?"

            Taking out his millennium rod, Marik pointed the tip towards Kaiba. The rod glowed for a moment as he froze Kaiba in place. "Let me put it this way, you will meet a friend of mine very shortly." He then turned around and walked away.

            "Marik wait!" Kaiba wanted to go after him but found out that he really was frozen in place.

~*Thank you for the reviews. Now to answer or comment a review that seems to be intriguing me*~

**shishu:** Please don't get offended at my reply towards your last two reviews. (Forgive me if I do sound offensive which I'm not trying to). First of all, this fic has nothing to do with the TV Series what-so-ever. That's why I do not put the respective characters with their parts that everyone was hoping it would be. Second, would you rather have Noah working for Kaiba or being the boss of Kaiba? ^_^. Third, I'm sorry but I do not watch Yu-Gi-Oh as much because of my studies, therefore, I am unaware that Noah is Gozaburu's son (I only rely watching the ones on KidsWB). So please, if you are still a bit "upset" that I did not put the characters the way everyone wanted, then I'm sorry. Noah will still be the boss and not be Kaiba's long lost brother, Duke and Tristan will still be the haunting business partners of Kaiba…and I do not tend to change any of them to match the series. Once again, I'm sorry if I sound offensive.


	6. The Things Yet To Come

(Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot to update this for more than a year! I know, it's kinda too early/late for a Christmas story but I want to get this over with. Reason why I never updated this till now is because I had a hard time with the last chapter. There's not a lot humor until the very end actually.)

****

Things to Come:

"And so the second hand of Seto Kaiba's watch began to tick second by second…" Yami sat upon the tree branch, looking down at Kaiba from above. "As soon as the ghost of Christmas present disappeared, Kaiba is forced to wait upon the ghost of Christmas yet to come."

"All right Yami." Joey scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's Charles Dickens to you Wheeler," Yami pointed a shaky finger towards Joey. "And what do you want now? Can't you see I'm telling the story."

"Obviously, there is no point in telling that portion of the story. Can't we just to cut to the chase already Yam-kun!"

"For the last time, I'm Charles Dickens!"

"All right Mr. Dickens, prove it."

Sighing, Yami shook his head sadly, resting his hand on the tree bark. "You will be sorry for this." he muttered before continuing on. "Soon enough, when the hour hand of his watch struck two, you know who has finally shown."

And at that, Shadi, with his famous turban wrapped around his head, slowly appeared from the shadows and cautiously approached Kaiba.

"Hmph!" Joey scowled at Yami. "Why is it during the Christmas Season that you have to like you're high and almighty?"

(-)

"So…" Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "You must be the ghost of Christmas yet to come."

Shadi glared at him darkly, his earrings dangling from each side. "And you must be Seto Kaiba."

"Let's get this over with." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Shadi. "You're the last ghost that has to haunt me throughout the night."

Shaking his head, a small smile curled Shadi's lips. "So what Marik has told me was true. You obviously had not learned everything, even the meaning of Christmas. Very well, I guess we shall begin." Taking out his millennium key, the key began to glow.

"Do we really want to follow this nutcase?" Joey was in a near state of shock as he watched their surroundings change.

"If you want to know the ending to this story, I suggest we should."

Seconds passed by later as they arrived in the rainy streets of Domino. Snow mixed with water as people walked upon the sidewalks, to and fro.

"It's been a while since it rained on a Christmas Day at Domino." Kaiba looked upon the skies as raindrops continued dripping down.

"Unusual day for a Christmas Day huh?" Shadi looked upon the crowds of people walking about the streets underneath umbrellas in their hands. What Kaiba noticed was that every one of the citizens wore black, their umbrellas black as well.

"What's with everyone wearing black today?"

To this, Shadi smirked. "Oh the things you would never believe." All of a sudden, they both noticed a huge crowd gathering about a street corner. An ambulance parked across the street as paramedics carried a stretcher. A car was overturned while a portion of the road was covered in blood. Those who passed by watched in horror, murmuring of what had just taken place.

"Come on Kaiba," Shadi stood about ten feet behind him, gesturing him closer. "We should get moving. There's a lot more to know, after all."

Obediently, Kaiba followed Shadi until they reached a small, yet familiar neighborhood. "Hey wait a minute! Isn't this…"

Shadi nodded once, although still standing at a distance. With one hand, Kaiba peeked into the window.

(-)

Anzu was kneeling upon the floor, sobbing madly. The phone receiver dangled by its cord with the sounds of the dead ring tone echoing throughout the room. Taking the first thing she could reach from the shelf, a vase most likely, she hurled it onto the wall. In a fit of rage, she stood up and with her hands, she ripped out the entire shelf off of the wall, causing most of the things to collapse and crack around her. The living room was a complete mess with pieces and glass.

"What's going on?" Kaiba looked up at Shadi with a look of horror.

Shadi was cross as he answered Kaiba's curiosity. "Shut up and keep watching."

From down the street, Ryou slowly trekked up the sidewalk, his hair and body soaked from the rain. Hands shoved in his jacket pockets as he slowly made his way towards his home, slowly entering it with caution. A huge crash was heard from inside. And at some point, a music box was hurled outside the window, nearly knocking out Kaiba.

"Anzu-chan." Ryou softly called out, trying to dodge his wife's attacks.

"GET OUT!" Anzu screamed at the top of her lungs, hurling a picture frame towards him.

However, Ryou managed to dodge her attacks before he made his way towards her, trying to restrain her from more of her rage. Kneeling behind her, he held her close to her, trying to calm her down. Before long, Anzu's fit of rage managed to disappear as her anger turned into silent sobs.

"How is he?" Anzu said in a shaken voice. "Is he alive?"

To this, Ryou shook his head slowly. "He lost too much blood. Doctors couldn't revive him in time."

And at that, a huge cry escaped from Anzu. Kneeling onto the floor, her fist pounded onto the floor as hard as she could. "I swear to god Ryou, whoever did this to him is going to pay! Mark my words…I swear…"

"Anzu-chan." Ryou rested his head upon hers, staring off into space. "There's something else you should know."

"Whatever it is," Anzu sneered. "I don't give a rat's…"

Placing a finger upon her lips, Ryou stared out into space. "The one that killed him had found out what he had done. Immediately after the accident, he hung himself in the alley."

(-)

"What in the world could have happened?" Kaiba stepped back from the window, stunned. "Was Yugi part of a car accident?"

"I guess you can say that." Shadi muttered, reading _The Domino Times_, adjusting his reading glasses.

Arching an eyebrow, Kaiba made his way towards Shadi, glaring at him. "What the hell are you reading?"

Glancing up at Kaiba, Shadi casually handed Kaiba the paper he was reading. Swiping it from Shadi, Kaiba's eyes widened as he read the headlines in big bold letters:

Kaiba Corp. President Hangs Himself After Hitting Child

"You're kidding." Kaiba dropped the papers that he held, each of them fluttering one by one before he looked back up at Shadi. "This is all a trick!"

"No trick Kaiba. Now if you'll excuse me, this dream is over in five seconds. I have an appointment with the ghost of Christmas past." Grinning, he snapped his fingers before he, and the world around him disappeared.

(-)

All of a sudden, Kaiba sat up on his bed looking around, his head throbbing in pain. "God…is this all a dream?" His hands slightly wrapped around his neck, feeling no rope marks. "I'm alive. I'm okay." Glancing outside his window, he noticed the snow falling. "Is it too late? Has Christmas passed already?" Sitting up, he made his way towards the window, opening it, only to notice a little girl with blonde hair and glasses trekking up the snowy sidewalks. "Hey you!"

The little girl stopped in her tracks, looking up at Kaiba with a cross look. "The name's Rebecca you punk."

"Whatever," said Kaiba. "What's today?"

"Say what?" Rebecca arched an eyebrow.

"What's today little girl?" Kaiba returned the favor of giving her a cross look.

"Are you mad? It's Christmas, hello?" Rebecca smacked her head before she slowly passed by the building.

_I knew it_. Kaiba smirked. _It's not too late after all._ "Hey Rebecca," he hollered. "Wait a minute."

Stopping from where she walked, she looked up at Kaiba. "Now what do you want?"

"I want you to do me a favor." he reached in his pockets.

"Like what?"

"Go to the store and get two of those huge turkeys that were hanging in the window. I don't think it's been sold."

"What's in it for me?" Rebecca gave Kaiba a suspicious look.

"I'll give you a big tip. In fact," he tossed a small bag out of his window and into the snow. "I'll give you half of what I owe you and you can come back tonight."

Scooping the bag off of the ground, Rebecca opened the pouch revealing at least five 50 dollar bills. "Holy cripes, you're not serious! You're not playing with me are you?" she looked up at Kaiba.

"Come back here at 6:00 tonight." Kaiba smiled. "You'll get the rest of your payment later kid." he then slammed his window shut, hearing Rebecca jumping for joy through the glass.

"Wait a minute Yami," Joey watched Rebecca laughing and skipping for nearly a block. "You know the whole story. What's Kaiba planning tonight?"

"I'm not sure myself," Yami had a confused look implanted on his face. "The ending to this story is that he has some Christmas joy inside of him and decided to give to others."

"What about this whole 6:00 tonight thing Dickens?" Joey crossed his arms over his chest. "Surely Kaiba must be planning something."

"To tell the truth, I don't remember reading into that ending. I do know that Kaiba went and brought some presents for some people, including Ryou and his family."

(-)

"Good God," Kaiba paced around his room wearing bunny slippers and a Blue Eyes White Dragon robe. "I feel so different. I guess that dream has changed something about me." Opening his bedroom doors, he was slightly startled as he saw his business partners and Mokuba standing right outside the door as they too were startled.

"Mr. Kaiba…"said one of them in a shaky voice.

"We just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas." Mokuba lowered his eyes to the floor. His arm reached out, handing his brother a box wrapped in red shiny paper.

Taken back, Kaiba eyed the present. Reaching out to take it, he placed it on the floor before kneeling down before him, placing a hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, out of the blue, his arms wrapped around his little brother, pulling him close.

Startled at this, Mokuba looked down at his elder brother. "Seto?"

"Uh…" the two men took a step back. "Should we leave you two alone?"

"Not quite yet." Seto glanced up at the two. He then released his hold on Mokuba. "Happy Christmas to you. I want you to come with me."

"To where?"

"We're gonna do some last minute shopping." he grinned.

"Yeah but all of the stores are closed today Seto." Mokuba gave him a strange look.

"Oh really?" Seto arched an eyebrow, still grinning. Taking out his cel phone, he punched in a few numbers. "Hello…Mandy, it's Seto. Yeah, I know it's Christmas. Merry Christmas to you too. Listen, I want you to do me a favor. No, this will take only a few hours. I want you to open Domino Mall for a couple of hours. Yes I know I'm nuts but I have things in mind for tonight. No, nobody has to come in for work…Uh-huh…don't worry, I will leave them the money. Yes…I'll make sure one of my henchmen will keep an eye on things. Yes…okay, you can come along. Great…" he then hung up his phone.

"Did you just did what I think you've done?" Mokuba stared at him wide-eyed.

"If you think that's what I did, then it's what I did." Seto smiled before glancing up at one of his henchmen. "Rowland, tell Jack to whip up something for at least 50 people tonight. I want you to place a few calls…take this down…"

Rowland reached inside his coat, taking out a notepad and a pen.

Kaiba continued on. "Call up the Playboy Girls, Linkin' Park, Jimmy Eat World, Three Doors Down, Dartz and Noah. I'm sure those two bands are playing at the nearby children's hospital tonight and Three Doors Down are free tonight. Have them come here tonight by 5:30."

"Are you serious?" Rowland could not believe what was going on yet could not help but hide the smile.

"Trust me, they're personal comrades with Mokuba." he ruffled his hand on Mokuba's hand, causing his younger brother to smile. "They'll do anything."

"I'll get right to it sir." Rowland bowed a bit before going down the halls.

"What do I do now Mr. Kaiba?" the 2nd henchman tilted his head to the side curiously.

"You," Kaiba pointed to him. "Madison, you're coming with me and Mokuba. You are going to help as much as Rowland does."

"Yes sir."

After getting dressed, the three piled into Kaiba's car and down the streets they raced. Since it was Christmas, there was not much to worry about getting into an accident.

"Take this down Madison." Kaiba steered gently at the roads. "You're making the guest list. Security's gonna be a little jiffy tonight."

"Oh is it?" Madison grinned, wondering what Kaiba's plan is.

"Oh definitely. We're inviting some high class people tonight. We don't want any chaos to happen. First off, take down the names of the people I have mentioned to Rowland earlier."

"Ah…let's see, those three bands," Madison scribbled. "The playboy girls…Noah…Dartz and his henchmen…" he chuckled at this.

"Good. You got it so far. Next, put down Rebecca Hawkins."

"Professor Hawkins' grandkid?" Mokuba and Madison looked at him wide-eyed.

"Of course. She's doing me a little favor. And of course, there's Rishid, get his butt on the list, pronto!"

"Yes sir." Madison scribbled on the paper. "Anyone else?"

Parking the car beside the mall's entrance, Kaiba counted his fingers. "Let's see, we got Mandy, Mai Valentine…"

"Mai Valentine." Madison scribbled. "Are you sure?"

"Hey," Kaiba smirked. "There's nothing wrong with a little gambling on a holiday now is there?"

"No sir, there ain't." Madison leaned against the chair.

"Get Hugh Hefner as well. I'm sure he has nothing better to do on a holiday so he might as well go with his girls. And these last two, I want you to put a star next to them. I do not want you guys to call them."

"Is that so?" Mokuba glanced at the guest list Madison was putting together.

"I'll make those two calls personally." Kaiba replied. "The last two I want you to put down is Serenity Wheeler…"

"Serenity?" Mokuba stared at him wide-eyed. "But you guys broke up about two years ago. She probably has another boyfriend right about now."

"Perhaps," Kaiba smirked. "But remember Mokuba, Noah and I have a bit of a special connection and he's kept me updated."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Not answering his questions, Kaiba glanced at Madison. "Did you get that down?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Madison tapped his pen on the pad. Who is the second one?"

"Mr. Ryou Bakura and his family." Kaiba smirked a bit.

"So that's it!" Mokuba was taken back. "You're throwing this party for them. I thought you detested Ryou, Seto."

"So, maybe I have a change of heart after all. Plus, his kid is not as normal as you and me." They slipped out of the car. "Madison, guard the mall's entrance with Mandy. We'll come back in a few hours.

(-)

"What is it Yami?" Joey shook his friend. They have been hanging out across the street of Kaiba Corp on the bench. "You claim to be the all high and mighty Charles Dickens. What the hell is Kaiba planning tonight?"

Yami watched from across the street, noticing one of the Kaiba Corp people putting up Christmas Lights. Two security guards stood at the entry of the gate, playing a bit of Poker with their cards. "I think I have an idea."

"What?" Joey glanced at Yami. "What is it?"

"He looks like he's throwing a party. I mean, you don't see Christmas lights at the Kaiba household everyday now do you."

"Holy cripes, he's throwing a party all right!" Joey stared wide-eyed. "Well, I guess you know what that means, we're invited!"

(-)

5:30 rolled by quicker than expected. Kaiba was already back from the mall with his brother. It took at least two shopping carts to roll in the high piled gifts in the house.

"Where do we put these Mr. Kaiba?" asked Madison.

"The cart with the random gifts go in the corner living room. Leave the cart of personal gifts with me."

Giving a push on one of the carts, Madison lightly pushed it towards his boss before pushing the cart towards the living room.

"Seto," Mokuba looked about happily. "I can't believe you're doing this. I mean…why now?"

"Well," Kaiba smiled. "Perhaps you can say I need a break from the work I've been doing."

Soon enough, the bands that Kaiba ordered, Jimmy Eat World, Linkin Park, and Three Doors Down came in. "Where do we set up?" said one band member from Linkin Park, carrying a bass drum.

Pointing to the back of the living room. "There's a stage where you can set up."

"Hey Mokuba," one of the band members from Three Doors Down ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Long time no see. How you've been?"

"Same old, same old." he grinned back.

(-)

At about 6:00, guests began arriving. The girls from Playboy along with Hugh Hefner, Rishid, Rebecca, Noah, Dartz, and Kaiba's friend Mandy all arrived, checking in with security. Mai soon came along with a luggage in her hand, winking at the security guards.

"We gotta get to that party." Joey with such amazement, especially the girls from Playboy.

"Er…Joey…" Yami looked up at his friend.

But Joey pulled Yami by the arm and across the street towards Kaiba's home.

"Names please." asked the security guard.

"I'm Joey Wheeler," Joey grinned before yanking Yami by the arm. "And this is my good friend Yam-kun! Call him Charles Dickens if you want."

"Watch your mouth Wheeler." Yami glared at Joey.

"Hmm…" the guard's eyes scanned the list. "I'm sorry, there's no Joey Wheeler, nor a Charles Dickens on the list."

"Say what?" Joey's mouth dropped open in shock. "That can't be right!"

"Apparently, you have not been invited to the party." the guard smirked.

All of a sudden, a young, slim brunette got out of the car, allowing Rowland to take her car. Wearing what appeared to be a black satin gown and a black jacket, she made her way towards the guards.

"Serenity Wheeler." she simply told the guards.

"Right," said the guard, smiling as he checked her off of the list. "You're on the list, child. Go right in."

"Serenity, wait!" Joey called out.

Stopping in her tracks, she looked up at Joey. "Oh hey Joey, how have you been?"

"Serenity, you gotta help us!" Joey looked at his younger sister with pleading eyes. "We aren't able to get in."

Frowning, she tilted her head to the side. "I'm so sorry to hear that Jou-kun. Maybe Kaiba doesn't like you after all. I don't know, it's been a while." She then turned to make her way towards the path that led to the house.

"Serenity!" Joey fought against the guards but they held them back. Soon enough, the guards kicked both him and Yami out.

"And stay out!"

Groaning, Joey rubbed his hand on his forehead. "I can't believe it. We got kicked out of a party. And especially at the fact that you're Charles Dickens, Yam-kun!"

"Well," Yami felt a bump on the back of his head. "Maybe there's next year."

(-)

At around 6:30, Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi arrived at the gate.

"I can't understand why your boss would invite us to his house." Anzu shook her head. "I mean, if it's to humiliate us in front of our own family, then I swear, he's going to get the biggest butt kicking he would never forget."

"He sounded serious when he called." Ryou had a confused look on his face as he pushed Yugi. Smoke came out of his breath as he breathed in the night air. "I'm not sure what he wants. It's Christmas for goodness sake. Can't he just go one day without talking anything related to business or public relations?"

"Names?" the guard asked them, having a notepad on hand.

"Oh?" Slightly startled, Ryou had a nervous smile. "Ryou Bakura sir? And my family of course."

Scribbling something down on his pad, he then opened the gate. "Come in. Mr. Kaiba has been expecting you guys."

The three walked upon the stony path that led to the foot of Kaiba's house. Kaiba stood there, glancing at the three. "You're late."

"Sir," Ryou stared at Kaiba wide-eyed. "You gave me and the rest of the men a day off. I mean…it's Christmas Day…you promised…"

"Save the pep talk Ryou." Kaiba sneered. "I don't want to hear any more of it."

"You sir," Anzu stepped forward. "Ought to be ashamed of yourself.! You can't talk that way to my husband! He's been busting his butt for eight years working in your stupid business and you still treat him like dirt! At least show him some respect!"

"I've shown everyone in my business some respect." Kaiba eyed Anzu, the same demeaning look. "You should show your superior some respect if you know what's good for you."

"I know what's good for me you fruit basket!" Anzu snapped. "And I don't bow down to ignorant people such as yourself!"

Eyeing Ryou and Yugi, he gestured them forward. "You three should follow me." he then turned around slowly unlocking the door. "We can all work this out inside. It's a bit too chilly to argue. Of course, it shouldn't be so bad for little Miss Ice Princess over here." he smirked at Anzu.

"Who are you calling Ice Princess?" Anzu glared at Kaiba but the three followed him, noticing that his home was a little too dark. As soon as Kaiba closed the door, the lights went on as people began cheering.

"What is this?" Anzu stared wide-eyed at the people, the surroundings.

Having a cart from behind, Kaiba took out three gifts. A blue one for Ryou, a green and red striped box for Anzu, and, taking out a rectangular purple box, he reached out and gave it to Yugi. "You Yugi, would need this a lot more."

"What is it?" Yugi ripped open the box, his eyes lighted up. "Oh Gods…a new Duel Disk…I've been wanting one ever since my other one broke a few years back."

"But what's going on?" Anzu and Ryou eyed Kaiba.

"Well," Kaiba smiled softly, patting Ryou on his shoulder. "I decided to give you a raise. Maybe in a year or so, I'll consider promoting you. The raise isn't personal," he then glanced at Yugi.

"You mean…my son…" Ryou tried to form a sentence together.

Nodding slowly, Kaiba smiled. "I think you got the idea. Now enjoy yourselves. Yugi, I think Mokuba wants that rematch you always wanted."

Grinning, Yugi wheeled himself away from his parents and weaved away through the crowd. Linkin Park began to perform a number or two while a table had been set up for various card games involving poker chips provided by Mai.

Noticing Serenity looking out the window. Swallowing his own spit, Kaiba made his way towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Slowly, Serenity looked up at him a bit startled. "Seto…it's been a while."

Nodding, he then took a step back. "Come with me Serenity, there's something I want to talk to you privately about."

Agreeing to follow him, Serenity followed behind as Seto led her up the stairs. About a minute or so later, the two climbed up to the roof, being about 50 feet from the ground. The moon was full indeed. Kaiba brushed away the snow that covered a part of the roof.

"It's been a while." said Serenity, gazing at the view below her.

"Indeed it has." Kaiba nodded. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay." she replied. "A bit stressed out over the year but I've been okay." she looked up at him. "I'm surprised you've done this. And I saw what you've done for Ryou. I never thought you would pull this off. That was so sweet."

Kaiba's eyes fell onto the snow, his eyes wavering for a moment before he spoke. "Throughout the year, do you still hate me for what I've done? Especially at what I've put you through?"

This made Serenity stop to think. Her face flushed a crimson red, unable to look up at him. "That's…that's what I've been wanting to ask you as well."

Arching an eyebrow, Kaiba glanced at her. "Is that so? Do you though?"

To this, Serenity shook her head slowly. "Ever since that day, I tried to think about my actions and for some reason, I couldn't get rid of my feelings for you. I tried to distract myself by helping with Noah's toy business or even tried dating Dartz but I couldn't get over it!"

"So tell me," Kaiba smiled at her, although his back was turned towards her. "What do you feel?"

All was silent for quite some time. Finally, Serenity parted her lips to answer. "When you called and coming here tonight…I thought I got a second chance."

Reaching out to her hand gently, Kaiba turned towards her, slowly kneeling before her. With his other hand, he reached inside his jacket, slipping something onto her finger. "Miss Wheeler, I'll be more than happy to cure that gnawing feeling." He then kissed the back of her hand softly. "Would you like to be my wife."

Serenity's eyes lighted up, unable to believe what Kaiba had asked. Finally, she wrapped her arms around him, smiling.

Meanwhile, Joey and Yami were watching from the bottom. Joey's eyes widened with horror as he had witnessed the whole thing.

"NO!" Joey screamed like a wolf. "I object to this proposal. And if you guys ever get a wedding, I'm going to object that too!" he then glared at Yami. "Oh Yami, how could you have let this happen?"

"I didn't even know the ending was going to turn out like this." Yami was shocked as much as Joey was.

"You know what," Joey placed his hand on his forehead. "I'm not reading any more of your stories."

(-)

The End.


End file.
